


you make me feel colors

by finnhoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 22/19, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, First Time, Grinding, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis, because i cant seem to write a club fic w/o it, clubbing woo, fluff fluff fluff, louis is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry are both broke university students that have each other and happiness on their side</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel colors

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

It was one of those unfalteringly blissful days. One of those times where you feel on top of the world, where no one can fucking stop you. Everything was bright, everything was blue like the day sky and yellow like the setting sun.

Everything was the blushing shade of pink when he met Harry.

Louis had just gotten a high mark on his essay before winter break, and he wanted to fucking celebrate the shit out of the day. So, he went to the place he felt the happiest.

Starbucks.

He practically skipped there, his 19 year old petite frame hopping a bit down the sidewalk. Louis’ jumper was a beautiful shade of ice blue, it brought out his eyes. The black skinnies fit his muscular yet slim legs perfectly, all the way down to his spiderman fuzzy socks and black, trashed vans.

The birds were singing, he remembered, as he tripped a mere three feet away from the Starbucks doorway. His little feet caught over themselves and he found himself falling; an embarrassing shade of red ran through his mind. He stumbled right into a warm, broad chest with strong hands that wrapped around his smaller biceps.

“You okay, mate?” A deep voice pondered concerningly.

Pink. All Louis could feel was pink, a blush spreading all throughout his body. Blushing, as he met the warm green eyes that he knew held the kindest soul. Pink, as he examined the unruly deep brown curls that fell to the man’s shoulders. Fate, as he took in how strong, lean, and tall the stranger was and how he was entirely compatible to Louis’ short, fragile frame.

“Oops,” Louis breathed, suddenly aware of the burning flame of embarrassment.

“Hi,” the man gently released his shoulders, looking concerned Louis would topple over again.

Louis offered a weak smile, adjusting his favorite jumper. He felt the burning gaze of the stranger on his body, freeing up another blush high on his cheekbones. He looked up, and Harry had a soft smile on his face, looking like he wanted to say something.

Louis looked up expectantly, blue eyes searching for a color of the moment, for a color of Harry. All he could feel was a warm pink.

Finally, the beautiful stranger spoke.

“I’m Harry, I’m 22 and a broke med student but you’re lovely and even though we met three seconds ago I was wondering if you’d like to get a coffee with me right now.”

 

~ Three Months Later ~

 

Louis frantically dials the number he knows by heart, raising the phone to his ear as he practically runs out of the University to his car.

“Hi, baby,” his favorite voice sounds through the mobile.

Louis effortlessly smiles, pink lips breaking to surface his white teeth.

“Harry.” Louis pauses, waiting for the response.

“Louis.”

“I may or may not have just been signed on with a publisher for my book,” Louis tries to reveal nonchalantly, but his voice rises an octave toward the end of his sentence, dangerously close to squealing.

There’s silence on the other end.

“Oh my god! Holy fuck, babe!” Harry finally reacts, mirroring Louis’ excitement.

Louis gets in his car, eager to show up at Harry’s flat. He turns the ignition on, warming up his hands as he put his phone on speaker.

“I know!! Like!!! Wow!!! Fuck!!!!!!” Louis shouts, hurting even his own head. He knows Harry has to be holding the phone a few inches away from his ear.

“That’s amazing, Lou, I’m so proud of you.” Harry’s deep voice sounds from the phone.

Louis smiles to himself and blushes, feeling pink all over. A common color these days.

“Yeah, I’m driving over right now. I’ll be there in a few to tell you all about it.” Louis half shouts, a bad habit of his.

“Okay, love. See you soon.”

-

The drive couldn’t have been longer. Louis’ restlessly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel the whole drive. His mind is running a thousand miles a minute, yet they all center on Harry and the book and Harry.

Finally, he messily parks his car in the lot in front of Harry’s flat, nearly running to the lift. He presses the button to Harry’s floor and is taken there, foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

He runs across the hall to Harry’s flat, swinging open the always unlocked door. He needs to tell Harry to stop leaving it like that. Louis quickly shuts the door behind him and kicks off his white vans, searching the living room for Harry.

“Harry?” He calls out, already walking to the bedroom.

“In here, love,” his boyfriend’s voice rings through the flat.

Harry is already standing up, meeting him halfway in the hall. He looks like he’d been in bed for hours, wearing sweats that hang low on his hips and a white loose tank top that exposes his chest tattoos. Louis wants to lick them. Like, all the time.

Louis’ face breaks out in a crinkly- eyed grin as he races toward Harry and jumps on him. Luckily, Harry is ready for him and his big hands find home under Louis’ thighs as they latch around Harry’s slim waist.

Louis breathes into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. The only color that envelopes Louis right now is calming light blue with a hint of coral, because they’re his favorite colors and revolve around his favorite person.

“Fuck,” Louis whispers, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging Harry harder.

Harry chuckles low and presses a kiss to Louis’ outstretched neck.

“Agreed.”

Louis begins to unravel himself from Harry, placing his feet back on the floor, but keeping his hands around Harry’s neck. His favorite hands just gently brush from Louis’ thighs to his waist, holding him tight as he bends down and kisses him.

Red, red all over. Red as Harry gently bites Louis’ pink lower lip. Red, as he slowly pushes his tongue in, tasting of desire and happiness. Red as Louis kisses back just as hard, nimble fingers curling into the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Red as Harry pulls Louis against him, fingertips dipping underneath the top of Louis’ briefs.

Louis pulls back, breathing in. He lets another smile break over his face as Harry kisses his forehead, lips lingering there.

“Let’s go out tonight,” Harry’s words trace over Louis’ skin.

Blue. Cold blue. Louis has never drank, never been out, never had sex. He’s scared.

But then he remembers he has Harry now, and the pink comes back.

“Okay,” Louis quietly agrees.

Harry pulls away, searching Louis’ beautiful eyes for any sign of hesitance.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles, going on his tiptoes and pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

-

“You nervous?” the taller boy questions down at Louis, who is tucked into his side as they approach the nightclub with booming music.

And yes, Louis is nervous. He’s blue all over, blue nerves, blue fear.

And then the warm breath on the side of his head is pink, warming him.

“No, ‘ve got you,” Louis grins, craning his head up for a kiss, which Harry gladly accepts.

The two arrive at the door, and Louis suddenly feels increasingly tiny in front of the 6’5” ripped bouncer.

“ID please,” the gruff man recites, holding out a flashlight.

Louis and Harry take their ID’s from their pockets, showing them to the bouncer. Louis steadies his gaze on the scar that traces a bit underneath the man’s jaw, marring the dark skin.

The stranger nods and gives them back the cards, releasing the rope that blocks the entryway of the nightclub. Louis is finally able to let out a sigh of relief, the bouncer was seriously starting to scare the shit out of him.

Harry leads Louis in with a gentle, yet pressing hand on the small of Louis’ back. The smaller boy feels the warmth course through his spine, instantly relaxing him.

The sound instantly envelopes Louis; bass throbbing in his chest, laughter ringing in his ears. He feels electric green, red, pink. There’s people everywhere Louis looks. Snogging in the corner, doing body shots on the table, dancing to the music. This; this is the environment Louis thrives in.

Where the hell has this been all his life?

Harry watches him nervously, not sure of what reaction to anticipate. However, a sly smile spreads across Louis’ face, breathing in the warmth and happiness.

“Fuck yeah!” Louis cheers, turning to Harry who has started to giggle in amusement.

Louis ventures further in, now leading Harry by the hand. He sees a bar, complete with drunken patrons and hundreds of bottles of booze. He instantly feels the desire to see what the hype surrounding alcohol is all about.

“Babe, I want a drink!” Louis nearly yells into Harry’s ear over the music. Harry has a protective hand on Louis’ waist, furrowing his brows at Louis’ words.

“You sure?” Harry questions, not wanting Louis to regret anything from tonight.

Louis nods eagerly, turning to the bartender as Harry rattles off a drink that is probably very fruity.

He looks up at Harry questioningly, because he only ordered one drink. He wants Harry to have fun, too.

“You’re not drinking?” Louis asks, curious.

Harry just shakes his head with a slight smile, “Nope, gotta watch out for my boy.”

Louis just rolls his eyes fondly as Harry kisses his forehead and tangles their hands together.

“Here, you go,” the tired looking bartender slides a menacingly pink drink over to Louis, complete with a frilly umbrella.

Louis glances at it for a minute, like it’s gonna come to life and bite him. He just shrugs his shoulders and throws the mini umbrella over his shoulder, before picking up the drink and downing it in one go.

Harry is surprised, to say the least. His brown eyebrows comically shoot up to his hairline.

“Louis!!” Harry gasps, taking the drink from Louis’ smaller hand and setting it dangerously back on the bar.

Louis just looks at him for a second then fucking giggles. As if he didn’t just down his very first drink ever like a fucking champ.

“It was good. I wanna dance,” Louis excitedly says, already tugging Harry to the dance floor, who barely has enough time to react.

Louis carefully shoves through bodies in the club until they reach the floor, immediately turning to Harry once they find a spot.

“Ok, teach me how to dance,” Louis says decidedly, looking up innocently at his older boyfriend.

Harry is just kind of awed for a moment, because Louis is taking all of this like he’s done it a million times, yet he still needs to know how to dance.

“Alright, uh,” Harry pauses, getting caught up in how innocent and eager Louis looks.

“Turn around, love,” Harry finally begins, getting more turned on by the minute.

Louis obeys easily, turning around in front of Harry, who is now given the chance to admire how good his boyfriend’s plump ass looks in front of his cock.

Harry rubs his hands from the side of Louis’ thighs up to his hip slowly, while kissing the side of Louis’ neck. The shorter boy shivers, leaning back into Harry by reflex.

“Yeah, like that,” Harry manages in a deep voice, hands finding home on Louis’ curvy hips.

Louis’ breath hitches from the contact, trying to remember what he’s seen in movies.

“Now, just move, feel the music,” Harry finally instructs, breath hitting Louis’ ear.

And Louis fucking moves.

He starts with slow experimental hip rolls, just to get the feel of it. However, having taken dance for six years now, he lets himself get lost in the music and Harry, and how good this feels.

Louis gets a rhythm now, moving his hips sinfully to the beat while Harry feels like all the air just got punched out of him.

“Yeah, just like that baby, fuck,” Harry curses, one hand venturing up to grab bruises into Louis’ small waist.

Louis is egged on by the praise and switches his motions, hands coming up behind him to wrap around Harry’s neck. His back is arched, his bum is pressed against his boyfriend’s crotch, and his hands are tangled in his favorite curls.

Louis feels high all over, the alcohol and music pumping through his veins. He feels happy everywhere, completely surrounded by Harry and bliss and Harry. Pink, red, purple, all these colors are coursing through him and he can’t get enough.

The small boy takes it one step further and turns around in Harry’s arms, who looks surprised.

Driven by adrenaline and confidence, Louis jumps up into Harry’s strong arms, which catch him with little difficulty. Louis presses a bruising kiss to Harry’s red lips before moving again, this time slow, meaningful motions that drag their cocks together, sending fire through both of them.

Harry begins to palm Louis’ arse, getting back into the motions. One of his hands slip underneath Louis’ briefs to touch bare skin, and he can feel Louis moan quietly against his skin as the sweat-inducing motions continue.

Louis sucks a lovebite onto Harry’s pale skin, licking over it in time with his hips against Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry curses in a low voice, and they both are sporting hard-ons right now.

Louis kisses Harry’s jaw before purring, “Want to take this home, love?”

Harry feels a heat grow low in his abdomen at Louis’ words, and shit, he’s been ready for this since the day the lovely small boy crashed into him.

“God, yes,” Harry groans, setting Louis down on the floor.

Louis slowly traces his hands from Harry’s curls to his abs, leaving a trail of sparks across the bare skin on his chest where his shirt is buttoned open.

Harry removes his hands from his boyfriend’s pants, instead lacing his arm around the small waist. He leans down and kisses the soft skin below Louis’ ear, who makes a little sound and moves his head, allowing more neck for Harry.

Regrettably, Harry pulls back and leads Louis out of the club and into the cold night air.

“Jesus,” Louis comments, everything feeling quieter outside of the club. The eccentric colors have gone to soft, pastel shades.

Harry just smiles at his boy as he waves down a cab to take the two to his flat.

-

The second the door is shut behind them, Harry goes for it.

His tall figure crowds Louis’ space against the door, eyes studying the blue-eyed boy’s body like it’s a piece of artwork.

Which it is, so.

Louis feels warm red, and he knows he should be blushing from Harry’s intense gaze, but it only turns him on more. He decides to take action and pulls Harry down for a rough, yet passionate kiss. The older boy lets out a gruff moan that is swallowed by Louis’ lips.

“Bedroom,” Harry grunts, moving his mouth to kiss at Louis’ tan neck, wanting to leave it bruised.

Louis just lets out a little whimper and nods, leading Harry to the room. He should feel nervous for what he’s about to do, but it’s Harry. He trusts Harry with his fucking life.

They reach the bedroom, Louis going straight to the side of the bed. He stands, looking, for the first time that night, nervous without Harry’s lips and hands on him.

That’s what makes Harry take a breath and slow down. He realizes Louis hasn’t ever gone this far. The farthest they’ve gone is a blowjob with shirts on, and snogging with some ass action. Louis has never fully revealed himself for anyone, and Harry feels like he’s on top of the fucking world because Louis chose him.

Harry walks forward slowly and places a reassuring kiss on Louis’ forehead, who sighs against his neck. He runs his hands softly down Louis’ side in an effort to calm his boyfriend down a bit, let him know that it’s okay.

“Lay down on the bed for me, darling,” Harry gently whispers against Louis’ hair.

Louis nods, feeling stone sober and just the slightest bit nervous. He feels cold blue by himself, but he knows as soon as Harry touches him, he’ll feel warm again.

He climbs onto the bed, laying down as instructed. He’s not really sure how to lay down, so he just lays on his back with his arms by his side, blue eyes not leaving green.

Harry quickly removes his shirt, jeans, and boxers, leaving him standing in his chiseled 6’0” glory. He slowly climbs on the bed, biceps flexing as he holds himself over Louis. Louis is watching him with a steady gaze, hand automatically going up to cradle his face. Louis is seriously fighting the urge not to giggle as Harry’s long hair tickles his face.

“Are you sure?” Harry places a gentle kiss onto the corner of Louis’ mouth, not wanting to go ahead with it until Louis is absolutely sure.

The smaller boy nods, blue eyes looking relaxed now. Harry begins to pull at the bottom of Louis’ black t-shirt, and Louis gets the hint to arch his back so Harry can carefully slide it off of his slender body before tossing it to the side.

Harry does the same with Louis’ jeans, slowly undoing the zipper and button as he doesn’t break eye contact with Louis. Louis is biting his lip now, holding back a quiet moan at the soft yet brushing touch of Harry’s hand on his crotch.

The jeans are placed on the ground, leaving Louis in just his boxers. Harry now make his way up to Louis’ face, kissing his lips slowly.

Harry moves his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth, then dragging them down to the fragile collarbones. He sucks a lovebite into the hollow above Louis’ right collarbone, kissing over it before moving further down.

There’s more brushing of the lips on Louis’ sternum, then the slight ridge of his abs and tummy. Louis’ watching Harry with the fondest face ever, hand lightly grasping the long curls.

Harry stops at the top of Louis’ briefs, looking up for a silent okay. He is being as gentle and slow as possible, and Louis is just overwhelmed with how much Harry cares. He cares so fucking much and would never do anything Louis didn’t want to do. He feels so warm and pink all over, bright red where Harry just brushed his lips over Louis’ entire body.

“Harry, wait,” Louis feebly whispers, choking up at the onslaught of emotions.

Harry is immediately concerned, coming back up to hover over Louis’ face.

“What, Lou? Are you okay?” Harry’s eyebrows are furrowed and he looks so fucking worried.

“I love you,” Louis beams, eyes watery as he and Harry realize the impact of his words.

Louis’ never fallen in love before. He’s never been irrevocably loved like this. He loves Harry so much he just wants to shout it in a megaphone in London.

“I fucking love you so much, Jesus, Lou,” and now Harry is beaming too, and they’re both crying like idiots because Harry is all of Louis’ firsts and Louis is all of Harry’s firsts in a way, and they’re just so madly in love.

Louis wetly laughs, pulling Harry down for a kiss. They’re both smiling so hard it’s more teeth and lips clashing but it’s enough. Louis is so overwhelmed in the best way possible and he just wants to make love to his goddamn boyfriend already.

“Harry,” Louis pulls back and whispers, eyes shining.

“Yeah?” Harry’s dimples look like they’re hurting his face.

“Could you maybe get your dick in me now?” Louis asks matter-of-factly, making Harry laugh loudly.

Harry shakes his head in amusements and kisses Louis’ cheekbone, whispering, “Sure thing, buttercup”.

Louis’ briefs are quickly pulled off, making Louis breathe in sharply at the cold air hitting his dick. Harry kisses him harder and begins to palm him, making Louis moan highly into Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulls away to grab lube out of the nightstand, making Louis raise a manicured eyebrow.

“Gotta be prepared, love,” Harry just cheekily smiles and uncaps the bottle, pouring the liquid over his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me, please,” Harry asks gently, sitting himself back onto his feet in between Louis’ legs.

Louis has gone back to biting his lip, spreading his legs. Harry presses a light kiss to both of Louis’ knees, before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ mouth while circling his rim with one finger.

Louis hitches his breath, the feeling foreign yet pleasant. He feels deep red with pleasure and giddiness, and he wants more.

“Please put your fucking fingers in me, Harry,” Louis half-asks half- demands against Harry’s lips.

Harry doesn’t even pause before abruptly sliding his index finger into his boy, kissing him to relax him against the slight burn.

Louis moans high in his throat, pulling off of Harry’s lips to breathe harshly against his neck. Harry hovers above him and retains eye contact as he begins to thrust his finger in and out, watching Louis’ face for any sign of discomfort.

Once he crooks his finger and hits the spot, Louis lets out a curse, fingers tightening around Harry’s bicep. Harry places kisses across Louis’ chest, curls tickling the smaller boy’s chin.

“More, fuck,” Louis pleads, already feeling wrecked and Harry has barely done anything.

Harry adds another finger and lowly moans at the tightness and wet heat of Louis. He could probably stay sitting here with his fingers up Louis’ arse for a long time. Like, wow.

“Shit, I love you,” Harry moans against Louis’ neck, fingers picking up the pace.

Louis groans and pulls at Harry’s hair in response, too gone to form words right now.

Well, except for, “More, please, fuck.”

Harry nods against the soft skin as he adds a third finger, pumping it in time with the other two. Louis moans loud, enjoying the little burn and overwhelming pleasure that comes with it.

“God fucking dammit, Harry,” Louis breathes, fingers leaving bruises on Harry’s ship tattoo.

Harry smirks and sucks a bruise onto Louis neck while his other hand grips onto Louis’ inner thigh. He can feel Louis losing it by the second, and to know he’s the reason for it is the fucking best.

“I’m ready,” Louis moans, squeezing Harry’s arm.

Harry pulls back and moves Louis’ fringe out of his face, looking him in the eyes. He wants to make sure Louis is sure.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, eyebrows raised.

Louis nods in confirmation, no longer feeling even any blue. He’s wrapped up in the warmness of Harry.

“Condom?” Harry questions as he slowly pulls his fingers out of Louis.

Louis shakes his head quickly, already drawing his knees to his chest in preparation, “No, I trust you’re clean.”

Harry just nods and smiles wide, placing a kiss to Louis’ forehead then mouth. He uses the excess lube on his fingers to slick himself up.

Louis is watching him intently, just wanting to get fucked. Harry places Louis’ legs in the crook of his elbows and line himself up with Louis entrance, making eye contact with Louis.

“Go,” Louis whispers, interlacing his hand with Harry’s, so it’s above his head on the bed, Harry pinning his wrist down.

Harry pushes in, bottoming out. He curses loudly and squints his eyes shut, the heat and tightness of Louis almost too much. Louis moans high in his throat, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“I love you so much, Louis,” Harry breathes into Louis’ knee, who whimpers again.

“I love you too, please move now,” Louis huffs, chest heaving. This is all so good and the red-hot pleasure is shooting all through Louis’ body.

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ waist and hands before dragging his hips out slowly and thrusting them back in. He moans deeply, picking up the pace. This is probably definitely what heaven is.

Louis arches his back off the bed, changing the angle briefly and making Harry hit his prostate dead on. He screams at that, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat.

“Fucking Christ, Lou,” Harry moans, abs rippling as he thrusts faster into his boyfriend.

Louis lets out a small whimper and grips at the sheets, knuckles turning white. He can feel the heat begin to pool in his crotch, and all of his senses are overloaded. He feels fireworks explode in his head and neon, warm colors. Green, pink, red, purple.

“Harder, Harry,” Louis groans, eyes squinting shut as his palm begins to sweat against Harry’s.

Harry grunts as a response and his hips snap faster and deeper. His green eyes flicker between watching their bodies connect and watching Louis quite literally fall apart on his dick. It’s all a bit much yet it’s all perfect.

The headboard is hitting the wall now and Harry’s sure to get a complaint from his neighbor tomorrow. All of the beautiful sounds Louis is making is pairing with how delicate and just fucking hot Louis looks right now, fringe sticking up in all different directions and curves looking delicious.

“I’m close, baby,” Harry grunts out, vision starting to white out.

Louis nods in affirmation weakly, knowing he’s right there, too. Harry reaches down and gives Louis’ cock one tug, and Louis loses it. His come shoots up in between the two and his back arches off of the bed, pink swollen lips open.

Harry comes deep inside Louis, seeing his boyfriend look so wrecked pushing him over the edge. He rides out their orgasms, hips stuttering to a stop. He breathes heavily and watches as Louis drops his back onto the bed again and his grip on Harry’s hand and the sheets loosen significantly.

Harry and Louis wince as Harry pulls out, come beginning to drip out of Louis. Harry quickly gets up and wets a flannel, before bringing it back to Louis.

He gently cleans between Louis’ legs, being extra careful around his rim. Louis’ breath still hitches at the sensitivity, but Harry kisses him tenderly and finishes cleaning his bum. He moves the cloth up to Louis’ stomach, placing kisses over the wet skin after its wiped clean. Louis sighs contentedly and relaxes back into the bed, interlacing his fingers with Harry’s again.

Harry quickly wipes his cock and stomach off before carelessly throwing the flannel to the side. Louis climbs underneath the sheets and he knows he should probably get up and brush his teeth, but he’s too comfortable right now. Harry climbs in after him gently, getting situated.

Louis immediately curls up on Harry’s side, arm thrown over his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I love you,” Louis whispers for the probably tenth time that night.

Harry smiles into the darkness and snakes his arm around his boy’s small waist holding him tightly.

“I love you, too,” Harry breathes feeling perfectly content with his arms around his boyfriend whom he loves with all of his fucking being.

Louis falls asleep with a hand rubbing soft circles into his side and feeling the warmest shade of pink.

Louis falls asleep knowing he is loved.

And that’s the best damn feeling ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii I hope you liked it!! it was just a cute lil idea that popped into my head idk :)) please leave comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!! thank you for reading!!!  
> twitter and tumblr; fireylarry


End file.
